Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an image display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image display device having a distance measurement component for acquiring distance information to an indicator.
Background Information
Generally, an image display device comprising a distance measurement component that acquires distance information to an indicator is known in the art (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-27707 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
The above-mentioned Patent Literature 1 discloses a game device comprising a time-of-flight type of distance image sensor for acquiring distance information from a light emitter to a person (an indicator). This game device is provided with a household television set, the time-of-flight distance image sensor, and an application processor. The application processor acquires distance information from the time-of-flight distance image sensor, and calculates, based on the acquired distance information, operation information indicating the amount of change and the direction of change in the distance between the game device (light emitter) and the person (indicator). The application processor is configured to perform control so that the calculated operation information is reflected in the content displayed on the household television set (image display component).
Also, an image display devices is also known that comprises an imaging component in which the light of an image from an image display component is incident from one side, and which forms the incident image light into an optical image in the air on the other side.